


Фиолетовое смещение

by Moody_Alkane



Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Science
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:08:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25315828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moody_Alkane/pseuds/Moody_Alkane
Summary: Он был так далеко, а теперь — так близко.
Relationships: Xeno/Ishigami Senkuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Фиолетовое смещение

**Author's Note:**

> По вдохновению от 155 главы

_Электромагнитный спектр — совокупность электромагнитного излучения в зависимости от частоты или длины волны. Начало спектра — красный цвет, низкая частота, длинная волна. Красное смещение — увеличение длины волны видимого света или в другом диапазоне электромагнитного излучения, вызванное либо удалением источника (эффект Доплера), либо расширением Вселенной. Конец спектра — синий (фиолетовый), высокая частота и интенсивность, короткая длина волны. Фиолетовое смещение (blue shift) противоположно красному и может происходить при сжатии Вселенной._

* * *

POV Сенку

Знаешь, я всё время смотрел на тебя. Ты был моим научным наставником, тем, кто всегда учил меня, тем, кто никогда не знал обо мне. Невероятно докатиться до таких сентиментальностей, но я говорю правду. Помню, мне тогда было десять. В то время я очень запарился с блоком питания для ракеты. Хотел даже просто модернизировать какую-нибудь рухлядь, а не создавать с нуля, но ты меня остановил. Ты всегда двигался вперед, и тебе любые препятствия были ни по чём. Ты понимаешь? Тогда, сам того не подозревая, ты просто до дрожи вдохновил мальчишку на другом конце Земли. Заложил глубоко в его сердце науку. Дал надежду. Подарил смысл. 

Но ты всегда был так далеко. Так недостижимо далеко. До тебя нельзя было дотянуться. Ты, словно Луна, к которой я так стремился. Всё время был рядом со мной, но я не мог тебя коснуться. Будто обезьяна точит когти на небесное тело и безуспешно хватается за отражение в воде. И в итоге тонет.

Произошло окаменение.

Не думал, что когда-нибудь тебя увижу. Честно, даже не задумывался, выжил ты или нет. Тогда все мои мысли были заняты только вопросом выживания в этом каменном мире и построении человечества. Я пытался не думать о тебе, но всё равно что-то было, какой-то осадок.

Тянуло в Америку. Черт, даже не хочется говорить, что я поддался надежде. Мы же учёные — надежда ни к чему. А уж тем более, когда обстоятельства только ещё более ухудшают положение.

 _В Америке есть выжившие. У них имеются передовые технологии. Их лидер — гениальный ученый._ Что мне было делать, кроме как надеяться?

До последнего не верил. _Потому что мы учёные_. Верить во что-то — себе дороже. Только факты. Только статистика. Но всё, что я видел, говорило лишь о том, что именно ты мой противник. Не хочу этого признавать, но когда я убедился, что это и правда ты, то был безумно счастлив, будто только что получил Нобелевскую премию! 

И тогда красное смещение изменилось на синее.

Моя Вселенная схлопнулась.

Конец POV

* * *

Ветер шелестел в деревьях, заглядывал через открытую дверь и ласково перебирал волосы спящего на диване. Вместе с ветром в комнату проник человек. Так же тихо заглянул, незаметно прошёл, оказываясь рядом, и так же бережно коснулся волос.

— Ты же знаешь: двое учёных не уживутся под одной крышей, – сквозь сон пробормотал парень, потягиваясь и широко зевая. – Ты задержался, – добавил он, всё ещё не открывая глаз.

— Не тебе меня отчитывать за опоздания.

И по открытому лбу постучали когтём. Парень тогда приоткрыл один глаз и усмехнулся:

— Ага, сейчас возьму и развернусь. Сними уже их, – он обхватил пальцы с металлическими наконечниками и отвёл их в сторону от своего лба. Сенку вскинул голову, и Ксено увидел, как на его лице сияет неизменная ухмылка, такая же озорная, как и раньше — всегда он так. А багровые глаза в сумраке ночи кажутся ещё краснее, затягивают, будто дорогое вино.

Ксено почувствовал лёгкое опьянение, но не ответил, а только сел рядом. Он закинул ногу на ногу и взял со стола кипу бумаг — снова статистика и отчёты, а может, чертежи нового изобретения.

Сенку закрыл глаза, прислушиваясь к немного раздражающей мелодии внутри — всё было тихо, спокойно, плавно и уютно. Когда он только очнулся после окаменения, то не мог этого почувствовать. Был везде и всюду, приходил в комнату и тут же валился на кровать, чтобы, проснувшись, вновь отправиться работать на благо цивилизации. Сейчас этого не было. Сейчас он мог расслабиться. Сейчас... И сон тихо его сморил. Голова упала на плечо Ксено, а тело расслабилось.

Мерное дыхание чувствовалось над ухом и приятная тяжесть — сбоку. Ксено тихо вздохнул и отложил бумаги — и снова он выходит за рамки — а потом подумал: «Он и всегда выходит, так чему удивляться?» 

Поэтому Ксено совсем не удивляется, когда сам кладёт руку на его голову, проводит по волосам, а потом опускает себе на колени. Снять напальчники? Зачем, если можно сделать кое-что другое и гораздо более приятное.

Пальцы забираются в волосы, и металлические когти осторожно касаются кожи. Он чувствует, как юноша на его коленях мелко вздрагивает, и усмехается уголками губ, а потом начинает перебирать пряди, словно ветер, но ветер не знает, где Сенку приятнее всего. А он знает и поэтому любит видеть, как брови этого упрямца медленно разглаживаются, морщинка между ними пропадает, и Сенку начинает выглядеть как просто парень, школьник, без тревог и забот, ещё зелёный, не познавший окаменения, не вынужденный строить цивилизацию с нуля. А поэтому осознание, что лежащий на его коленях не _просто школьник_ и на самом деле _может и делает_ , доставляет ещё большее удовольствие. 

Пальцы массируют кожу головы, перебирают пряди, слегка оттягивают, а потом возвращают на место, и спина Сенку покрывается приятными мурашками.

Ему снится сон. Впервые за долгое время. Там играют цвета. Красный, так долго сияющий в темноте и дарящий тоскливое чувство безысходности, постепенно угасает и переходит сквозь электромагнитный спектр в синий, сияющий, успокаивающий, чтобы после заиграть манящими и такими желанными фиолетовыми оттенками.

**Author's Note:**

> Буду рад вашим оценкам и комментариям. Они всегда делают мне приятно и добавляют мотивации писать дальше~


End file.
